


Backstabber

by bbrainrot



Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrainrot/pseuds/bbrainrot
Summary: [CW: Swearing, yelling, possible abusive themes]Olimar returns home from his second voyage on PNF-404 to greet his wife and children. However, Olimar doesn’t realise the extent of both his wife’s anger and greed on his return
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Backstabber

Finally. Home. Home sweet home.

That trip to PNF-404 and that unexpected return trip was exhausting to the weary Captain, and especially as it changed into a rescue mission, Olimar was ready to just lay down and fall asleep.

Eventually, he managed to break free from the President’s concussed congratulations, not being able to talk to Louie due to him being passed out still, and headed home. He was so eager to see his children - their excitement, the joy, their laughter! They were the light of his life! The reason to keep going!

But... his wife is also home.

She became a complete monster last time Olimar had come back from PNF-404. The rage in her eyes, the shrill shriek of her anger - the mere thought of it brought the exasperated Captain near to tears. That wasn’t the woman he fell in love with and married.

That was a beast that could possibly be at home.

As he turned the corner onto his street, the Captain’s breath became shallower and sweat accumulated on his brow: the emails. He remembered the emails. They were so desolate and empty. They weren’t filled with young, blossoming love like they once were; they were laced with hate like it was cyanide. He thought the planet had only changed him, but it made his wife into a monstrous being, and he teared up at the thought of the children having to deal with her for another month alone.

He was about to knock on the door when he remembered.  
The stash.  
She had stolen his hidden stash of money.

Olimar held his tongue, gulping and shuddering a little before knocking on the door and heaving. He shifted anxiously and fiddled with his coat’s cuffs - he wasn’t eager for this welcome.

“I’ll get it, Mama!” a young girl chirped, before a pitter-patter of footsteps rang in the hallway: Rosie, his sweet daughter. Oh, how he missed her sing-song tone and her playful demeanour.

It wasn’t long before more heavy footsteps were heard, and childish giggling grew raucous.  
“Not if I beat you first! Na, na!”  
That was Jamie! His mischievous son’s voice was a delight to hear, even if it was him teasing his little sister.

The door clicked and swung open and both of the children’s eyes lit up as they clung onto their father. Olimar hugged them tight in return, the children giggling eagerly.

“Mama! Mama! Papa’s home! Pap-y’s home!” Rosie sang, skipping out of Olimar’s arms and tugging at her mother’s skirt to move her faster.

It was like he’d fallen in love with her all over again - he always felt like whenever he came back from a mission, she was always so much more beautiful. That dreamy facade shattered when Olimar noticed the new pearls around her neck... the new earrings gleaming in the hallway’s dim yellow lighting... the new shoes sparkling like they’d never been worn before.

“Olimar! Agh! Your home! Home at last!” Chrissy grinned, her voice sounding sickly due to how sweet she was trying to be. Even her lipstick seemed shinier, newer... she seemed like she had reinvented herself but Olimar still knew she was his wife.

A wife that lied to him.  
Stole from him.

“My love, a-a word alone, please? Children, go along and play now. I’ll be with you in a minute.” Olimar tried to reassure, but he was beginning to shake.

His wife noticed this and held his hands in her own, guiding him to sit down on the sofa in the living room.

“Olimar. I-I’m sorry if I’ve scared you previously but-“

“You... you took m-my stash of money...” Olimar muttered, his hands growing shakier as the colour dropped from his face.

“Well! You wasn’t going to spend it anyways! It was just collecting dust, I had...” she interjected, still maintaining her painfully-fake persona.

All of a sudden, Olimar yanked free from Chrissy’s grip, standing up and facing her. All he saw was red as his fuse burned away faster and faster. He was going to explode. He was just so blind with rage and frustration. His eruption was going to be tumultuous and shake this house to its core.

“Do you have any idea what that money was for?!” he barked, face seeping with red as he raised his voice.

“That was the children’s college funds! That was for their future! That was nearly 2 years worth of paychecks and you spent it on yourself!” he whimpered, his voice cracking from the intensity of his anger. All that effort... gone in an impulsive spending spree. There was a reason he had to hide that money! It seems like he wasn’t even capable of that.

He never got this angry, and it alarmed his wife. She immediately dropped the niceties and the sickly-sweet persona and stood up too, facing up to her husband.

‘He has no right storming in here after leaving for another month,’ she thought to herself; it was scary how deluded she could be.

“Oh! I’m sorry! Am I not allowed a fucking treat too?! You get to fly to space and have fun little vacations whilst I slave away! Then, you have the fucking audacity to go out longer than planned! It’s almost like you hate your family’s guts-!” his wife exploded, grabbing him by the collar.

Olimar struggled and tried to unhook his wife, but her grip was vice-like when she was fuelled by rage. He began to panic and tear up; that ferocious demon was back, and he couldn’t break free or run away.

He was stuck under his own roof like a weak animal clamped in a trap.

It was just like when he first came home.

“You know what?! I’m fucking done, asshole!” she yelled, shoving him forcefully and making the Captain fall onto his back

She aggressively yanked her coat from the bannister, putting on a hat and buttoning up the coat,

“I’m fucking done! You hear me?!” she spat, “This is all your fault, Olimar! You try slaving over these fucking kids for two months straight! See how it feels!”

And with that, a loud slam echoed in the hallway.

She had walked out.

Rosie and Jamie peered from the stairs, watching Olimar dust down his clothes as he stood up. He held the back of his head - he’d hit it on the way down - as his eyes stung. No, he can’t show weakness or vulnerability: he can’t let her win.

“Papa?” Jamie eventually called out, an arm wrapped around his sister as they both walked down the staircase.

Olimar finally gave in, skidding to his knees as he held his children - his pride and joy, the lights of his life - tightly. Tears streamed down his face as he kissed their foreheads, hugging them tighter.

“I’m s-sorry I had to go... a-and I’m sorry I left you with her.” he sobbed. He pulled back, holding out his two pinkies to his children.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you, my beautiful flowers.”  
“Pinkie promise, Papa?”  
“Pinkie promise, my dears.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fic! I plan to post more Pikmin ones so please leave suggestions if you have any!


End file.
